Other Side
by RattusLabRat
Summary: She opened her blazing eyes she noticed that there was a pale manly hand holding onto her shoulder. She struggled more but was stopped by warm breath at her ear.“Well Hello Clarice…”


**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, except my dvds and stuff._

**A/N:** _I'm back! Well under a different pen name. I was Dr Lecter ME, I haven't written Hannibal fanfiction in aaaaaages, so excuse me if this isn't perfect but I'm kinda out of practice. I recently re read Hannibal and then everything came back to me and I've wanted to write another Hannibal story. So here you are._

**Other side**

Clarice ran, she ran as fast as she could, her legs ached and her chest burned. She just wanted to forget; she wanted to forget about the bureau, Jame Gumb, Jack Crawford Paul Krendler and Hannibal Lecter. If anything Hannibal Lecter had caused this mess, he had ruined her life from the moment she had stepped in his line of sight back in the basement of the Baltimore Hospital for the criminally insane. He had read her like a book, he had played with her, used her to his advantage. She was his plaything.

She kept on running, past the large oak trees past the flutter of butterflies that crowded round the corner. Her sweat cooling her face, she ran faster and faster her vision blurred as she concentrated. She wanted to find Hannibal Lecter and arrest his ass. She wanted to tell him how much he had broken her how much she was dying inside. She stopped, her chest heaving she needed breath. She stood in the woods, alone. It was then that she noticed her vision had blurred because she had been crying tears of pain and anguish. She wiped them away angrily, for crying over the man that had weakened her, left her to fend for herself while the press had gobbled her up like a poor defenceless animal, they were wolves waiting for their next meal. Unfortunately she had been their meal and it hadn't been pretty. There was then the investigation into the death of Paul Krendler, she had had to sit and explain to her superiors how Paul Krendler had ate his own brain willingly. She never told them that Hannibal Lecter had kissed her, she wasn't that stupid.

Her t-shirt stuck to her chest, her sweat now chilling her, all she wanted to do was go home and shower and wash her anger from her body. She needed to relax. She wanted to sleep, but sleep did not come easy, her dreams would involve Dr Lecter. For the past few nights now they had become erotic, she had woken up on two separate occasions highly aroused. She shouldn't be feeling like this, he was a serial killer. He killed for his own amusement he was dangerous.

There was a rustle to her right, it was coming from the bushes. Her left hand slowly found it's way to her thigh she cursed herself as her hand found skin. She turned to the bush, her eyes squinted in anger, whatever was behind that bush was going to regret ever bothering her. Her hands balled into fists, she was caught by surprise as she felt the weight of something heavy land on her back. She landed face first in the dirt, she tried to roll over but whatever was on top of her had her pinned. She opened her blazing eyes; she noticed that there was a pale manly hand holding onto her shoulder. She struggled more but was stopped by warm breath at her ear.

"Well Hello Clarice…"

She gasped. "Dr Lecter."

Everything within her panicked, she was burning up. She could feel warmth between her thighs. No no no! She shouldn't be reacting like this, she wanted to hurt him, arrest him. Punish him for the pain he had inflicted upon her. Her eyes began to well up, she couldn't cry now she was stronger than that.

"Tsk tsk tsk, poor Clarice. Let it all out my darling, you'll feel a lot better."

Her body slumped in defeat, her eyes welled as the tears poured over her eyelids. She had given up she couldn't go on. She cried and cried till there were no tears left, she cried for her father, she cried for herself. She cried for the man above her, pinning her to the muddy ground. Dr Lecter felt her body jerking, her hiccups the indication that she was crying. He could feel her pain; he had come back for her to save her from the loneliness of her life.

Eventually she stopped; the jerking stopped the hiccups stopped. Clarice lay still listening to the rhythm of Dr Lecter's breathing. His grip on her shoulders loosened. His hands now caressed her t-shirt covered shoulder, he was comforting her. This was the only person who had made her feel special and yet, what was happening was so wrong.

"Dr Lecter I'm unarmed. There's no need to pin me to the ground."

He chuckled softly. "Oh Ex Special Agent Starling how you surprise me."

She huffed. What did he want her to do, lie in the mud until he decided to move?

"Look, I'm unarmed, I don't have my cell phone either. I have no way of communicating with the police. Just let me go, I won't harm you."

Dr Lecter bent down to her ear, licking the shell. He growled in the back of his throat. "I love the taste of you Clarice."

He breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring. "I can smell your excitement too."

Clarice blushed. She wriggled, she wanted to get out of his grip and run. Maybe this was another one of her erotic dreams; if she could pinch herself there was maybe a chance she would wake up in her bed. She laughed inwardly this was no dream. This was real and she needed to get out of this situation fast. Her right arm was under her, if she could move it without Dr Lecter noticing she could maybe push herself from the ground and turn them over so she was the one pinning him down. She slowly edged her hand from beneath her, he still lay on top of her, he loved the smell that was uniquely Clarice. He loosened his grip on her shoulders; hopefully she would trust him enough to not attack him when she got up. He was jolted out of thought as he felt Clarice push herself up, he fell backwards Clarice now on top of him, her back pinning him to the ground. She breathed heavily in exertion. She flipped herself so she was now face to face with Dr Lecter, she blushed as she felt his excitement throb next to her stomach.

"Mmm, wasn't that fun?"

Clarice shook her head. No, this couldn't be happening, not now. She looked into his maroon eyes they were shining with excitement. She looked deeper and she could have sworn she saw sparks. His eyelids became heavy as he breathed in Clarice's scent. Oh this was definitely fun. Her quickened breath fanned his face.

Why didn't she just up and run, leave him here alone in the dirt? She knew he would never hurt her, so what was stopping her?

"Why are you here Dr Lecter?"

"I thought that would have been obvious Clarice, I'm here to see you."

Clarice huffed a laugh, no surprise there.

"Why come back? I thought we said all we needed to say back at Chesapeake."

Hannibal Lecter's eyes squinted in annoyance. "Maybe you did Clarice, but I certainly did not."

What Clarice felt at that moment was fear, pure unadulterated fear. His eyes turned a darker shade of maroon, his gaze held anger as he stared into Clarice's beautiful young eyes. Her body was full of tension; maybe it would be better if she ran. She needed to tell him the truth; maybe this was her only chance before he disappeared once again.

"I missed you." She whispered, his ears picked it up quickly.

He gave nothing away; his eyes still held hers, his mouth was set in a grim smile. She leaned down further, the heat of his body warming her body up. Right now she felt excited. Her moist lips met his thin ones in a chaste kiss. She pulled away to look into his eyes he continued to stare back. She bent down once again, kissing him longer. She felt his tongue gain entrance into her mouth, he returned the kiss slowly, they both wanted to cherish this moment. Her eyes flickered closed as the kiss deepened, Dr Lecter's arms tightened around Clarice's waist. Their tongue's met in a frantic dance, muscles coming together. Clarice moaned at the back of her throat, this was better than any dream she had had.

She pulled away first, gulping air into her lungs, after a few seconds she returned to Dr Lecter's mouth, this time the kiss was heated and passionate, teeth coming together, blood was drawn. Dr Lecter sucked at Clarice's bottom lip her blood was intoxicating. He lapped it up, his hands moving to her hair so he could hold her head in place. They moaned and growled as they made out in the forest where Clarice usually ran, both covered in mud. It was something out of a romance novel, beauty and the beast coming together.

They both pulled away, Clarice's cheeks red. She smiled Dr Lecter smiled back. They both got up; Clarice dusted herself down while Dr Lecter picked moss from her hair. They kissed once more, it was brief, as they walked hand in hand out of the forest Clarice wanted to go home, she smiled inwardly, home. Where in the world would they settle down? Spain sounded nice this time of year…

_The End.._


End file.
